Dry etching is a frequently used process in semiconductor manufacturing. Before etching, a wafer is coated with photoresist or a hard mask (e.g., oxide or nitride) and exposed to a circuit pattern during a photolithography operation. Etching removes material from the pattern traces. This sequence of patterning and etching can be repeated multiple times during chip manufacturing.